


Let Not Your Past Define You

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A little tiny bit bittersweet at the end, Bad past experiences, First Time, M/M, McSpirk Day/50th Anniversary, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Round 3 of the McSpirk Holiday Fest<br/>Prompt from iwillstaywiththemforever:<br/>First time!New relationship!McSpirk where every time Jim’s had sex with a guy, it hasn’t been good, so when Spock and Bones lay him on the bed, they’re confused when he closes his eyes and tenses in preparation. The whole story spills out. Cue Spock and Bones teaming up to make sure tonight is the best night of Jim’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Not Your Past Define You

**Author's Note:**

> I think I met the prompt okay? This was my first time writing any sex scene, so it may not be great, especially since I'm an asexual trans guy...  
> Let me know if I should bump the rating up to Explicit or if you find any errors, etc.

Anyone who knew James T. Kirk--or anyone who knew of him, really--would no doubt be shocked to find that he professed to not enjoying sex with people who have penises. It was a widely agreed upon rumor that Kirk was pansexual--and he was. He absolutely found many men and others with penises sexually attractive, but the issue was always with the actual act of intercourse.  
It was all well and good to give or receive a blowjob or handjob, but when it came to fucking, he somehow always ended up on the "receiving" end. Since most of his experimentation occurred in high school, college, and at the Academy, he had a vague inkling that maybe it had to do with being a nerd who had to wear reading glasses--people still had fantasies of fucking the quiet nerd and seeing how undone they could make him. That, then, always seemed to translate to into a hard and fast fuck with minimal preparation and very little pleasure on Jim's end. When he was lucky, his partner would give him a languid hand- or blowjob so he could climax as well, but it was just as common for him to jerk himself off because said partner fell asleep or left.  
All in all, his memories of that sort of sex were disappointing to say the least. So for many years, Jim all but swore off sex with people possessing human-like penises, instead opting for any other sort of genitalia on the relatively rare occasion he actually had time to have sex.  
But now, of course, there was a problem.  
Two problems, actually. He had fallen in love with two of the greatest people in the whole galaxy, and they had recently entered into a closed polyamorous triangle--but they were both cis, close-to-human males.  
It wasn't that Jim didn't find them both sexually attractive--he definitely did, it was just that concept of penetrative intercourse that he simply couldn't get past. For a few weeks he had managed to get away with mutual blowjobs and such, but he had the sinking feeling that wouldn't be enough much longer.  
And of course he was right. As soon as all three were off shift after a fairly uneventful day, Spock and Bones cornered Jim just inside his quarters.  
"Jim," Spock began, "we have been in a relationship for three weeks, two days, five hours, and a miscellaneous quantity of minutes, yet we have not engaged in coitus. Is there something about our relationship that displeases you?"  
Bones nodded along and added, "If you need more time, Jim, that's fine. We just wanted to make sure everything's all right. I mean, we'd like to have sex with you, but, y'know…"  
For a brief moment, Jim was frozen, his past on the tip of his tongue. Then he gathered his wits about him and plastered on a nearly-genuine smile. "No, no, I just wanted you two make the first move. I wasn't sure Spock was ready, especially after that incident on Vulcan last year…"  
Come to think of it, had there been fewer weapons, watchers, and clothes, his sort of wrestling match with Spock during Pon Farr could have been a fair imitation of his past sexual experiences on that front.  
Spock and McCoy looked at each other, but didn't speak. Suddenly Jim found himself being kissed by a Vulcan on two fronts as McCoy began to remove his and Jim's clothing. Spock's kisses were passionate as always, and for a while Jim could pretend this was just the prelude to blowjobs. But as Bones took over for Spock and Spock stripped, Jim found himself being herded towards the bed. With the bed pressing against the back of his knees, Jim resigned himself. A few swift tugs ensured that his regulation boxer briefs were removed before he flopped face down on the bed and lay still in anticipation of penetration, either by penis or fingers.  
A few moments passed in which all three occupants of the room remained still. Then Bones' voice broke the stillness.  
"What in tarnation do you think you're doing, Jim? You're lyin' there about as stiff as a corpse in rigor mortis and that ain't gonna be good for any of us! Haven't you ever had sex with someone with a penis?!"  
Confused, Jim rolled onto his back and met the equally puzzled blue gaze of Leonard McCoy. "Of course I have, Bones!" he said, just the faintest hint of indignation in his voice.  
"What Leonard is trying to express, Jim, is that if you have, it is not evident in your behavior. Have you had negative experiences with this variety of sex in the past? You are obviously not repulsed by our genitalia," Spock butted in.  
Jim briefly considered continuing to lie, but it was clear the jig was up. Figuring this was a conversation best conducted with some clothing, he put his underwear back on and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I suppose you could say I've had 'negative experiences with this variety of sex'. I was pretty geeky and awkward growing up, so I guess everyone just assumed I preferred to bottom. And maybe thanks to the strange vigor of youth, it was always rough. I only came when they'd blow me or jerk me off afterwards. So that was the impression that stuck with me. And I've never topped because I was afraid it would be as bad for the other person as it always had been for me. So, I don't really know what else to do but lie there." Explanation complete, Jim lowered his head into his hands.  
He felt the bed shift as Spock and McCoy sat down, one on each side. Bones rested his lips against Jim's shoulder as Spock ran a hand along Jim's thigh.  
"Jim, I'm so sorry you've gotten such a bad impression, but if you're willing to continue, I promise Spock and I can make this the best night of your life," Bones murmured.  
Though he was surprised at the offer, Jim didn't need to consider it at all. "Yes, please," he said, barely a whisper.  
With that, Spock and Bones moved to remove Jim's underwear.  
"Ashal-veh, do you have lubricant and condoms?" Spock enquired.  
"U-under the bed," Jim managed, sounding strained, as McCoy had begun to play with his nipples, sucking on one while flicking and rolling the other. Spock opened a condom and, pinching the tip, proceeded to roll it onto Jim's penis.  
Bones paused to meet Spock's eyes where they seemed to converse without speaking. After Bones nodded and pulled Jim onto his side, Spock rolled a condom onto his own penis. He tossed the lube to Bones before crouching down so his head was aligned with Jim's ass.  
While Bones prepared his own hole, Spock parted Jim's ass cheeks and gently licked at the tight ring of muscle.  
Jim gasped. The sensation was startling, but bizarrely arousing. Just as he was thinking about how hard his cock was and how much he wanted to touch it, Spock reached around and began to stroke and lube up Jim's penis. Simultaneously, Spock's tongue finally breached the ring of muscles, making Jim spasm at the sudden intrusion.  
It was already unlike anything Jim had experienced, but even more so when Bones reached out and helped Jim continue to prepare him for penetration. Jim had never even had anal sex with anyone bottoming for him, so having his fingers up Bones' anus was a completely new experience.  
"Hurry up, Spock," Jim panted. Bones was already well-prepped, but Spock was still rimming him and hadn't even inserted a single finger.  
"Let me do it," Bones murmured, dislodging Jim's fingers so he could reach Jim's ass. "If Spock has to finger you open, it'll be over before we even get to penetration."  
Jim nodded. How many times had he gotten Spock off just by sucking on his fingers? Of course he couldn't use his hands to prepare Jim.  
Once Spock had switched to making out with Jim while Bones worked on prep, it was only a few minutes before Jim was open enough.  
Feeling a bit mischievous, Leonard stroked a finger across Jim's prostate. Jim just about screamed into Spock's mouth.  
Although it was a challenging position for a relative first-timer, Spock managed to arrange Jim into a lying position, propped up by pillows so he could penetrate Jim while Leonard rode the captain face-to-face. It was the most incredible sensation Jim had ever felt. Bones felt blessedly tight around his cock as he bounced up and down. At the same time, Spock was pistoning into Jim, hitting his prostate almost every stroke with his double ridges. It took all of Jim's control to avoid shooting his load in the first thirty seconds. He managed to hold out for almost five minutes before Leonard gave him a strained look. "Darlin', you can come any time now," he gritted out.  
"Yes, ashal-veh, you need not strain yourself to please us. Tonight is for your pleasure," Spock said lowly, echoing Bones' sentiment.  
Content that it was fine with his partners, Jim finally gave up his control and allowed himself to orgasm. As he tightened around Spock and filled Bones, the other two came to completion. Bones' come landed in a hot, sticky mess on Jim's chest and face, but all he could think about was how much he loved Spock and Leonard.  
Leonard collapsed next to Jim as Spock went to the head to get a towel. After he had wiped Jim down and disposed of the condoms, he laid down next to them. It was cramped, but they managed.  
"So, how was that?" Bones asked.  
Jim shook his head and grinned. "That definitely was the best sex of my life. Thank you."  
"Of course you will not always be in the middle," Spock said.  
"No, of course not. But this was wonderful," Jim replied.  
They lay in silence for a few minutes before Jim spoke again.  
"I love you, both of you, so much."  
"I could say the same to you."  
"I cherish thee both as well."  
They drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that they would have each other for as long as they could.


End file.
